paradoxworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Technocratic Combine/@comment-3106212-20101103080709/@comment-85130-20101104023726
Okay, Dr. Volt, allow me to explain from my perspective, and, please, stop throwing things like i'm out to destroy every little bit of your faction. It isn't true. I see a faction that is Expy Nazis. Are they completely Nazis? NO. They are not. I note this. But with a few minor lore alterations, it could've been made completely clear that they're not and that they only share the design. Yet, time and time again, you refused to alter anything, claiming that we're all in the wrong. Yet, if so many are mistaking the faction for Nazis, you didn't ONCE think that perhaps there's a serious miscommunication here? That something's still not fleshed out right? All the things you say that proves they aren't Nazis only proves to me that they're not COMPLETELY Nazis, but still have a high relation. From my perspective, let's say the Nazis are a jar of jelly. Your GNR is that same jar of jelly, with 25% of the jelly within already taken out. I still see it as that jar of jelly. With some minor alterations, you could've completely ended the connection between your GNR and the Nazis. I state again: Why does it have to be mostly or completely comprised of Germans? Couldn't a few Germans have, as an idea, fled to Switzerland and taken it over to become a monstrous power with WWII Germany-esque designs? Why does it have to have a perfect race as an ideal? Both of these seem to be pretty minor details to alter to make a faction much more distinct, and there would've been no issue. Yet, again, you refused outright. Now, you'll notice I'm not harping about the German terminology. I will admit that I was corrected on that; for instance, I didn't know the term Blitzkrieg showed up yet again in the Paradox lore, under how the Germans described the Soviet method of warfare. I stand corrected there and I apologize fully. That issue has been dropped. Yet, even though we suggested multiple times little tidbits to make everybody happy, you had refused to do them, and, as a consequence, dragged this on much longer than needed as we're all harping the same points over and over. This didn't just ruin your fun, Dr. Volt; it ruined ours, too. :( As for the "Paradox Fan Wiki" issue, let's put it this way. Yes, it's a fan wiki, and, technically, anything goes. But because it has the Paradox name to it, its developers are holding us up to their quality standards. Their rules go, and, therefore, as fans, we should respect the rules they put in place. Paradox says no Nazis; we must comply. Wookiepedia isn't just going to allow any Star Wars fanfic on it; why should we allow anything that offends the rules of Paradox? We've asked multiple times for you to prove it doesn't violate the Nazi rule, yet, while you claim that we've "never proven that they're Nazis", you haven't convinced us they AREN'T, either. I think we're all speaking on different levels and that needs to be resolved if we can progress peacefully. Also, nice, insulting an entire country because of one person's statement. Wonderful display there. :\ I also don't particularly like how you're throwing us all together as if we're some group trying to bully you into something, yet refuse to acknowledge anything wrong from your own end and say some nasty things about people's work. This should never be a "holier-than-thou" contest, yet it's been turned into such. :( I'll make a note that I do feel ProudAmerikan perhaps got a bit too overzealous attacking you all the time. That could've been handled a bit better, perhaps, but, we're all human. I'm saddened to see the situation devolve like this, but let's solve this issue completely with one simple thing. Is the Germanic Nationalistic Reich going to try to strive to go into Paradox or not??? If not, then, we have no issue! Continue as intended! :) If yes, then, yes, we have an issue, since, the owners of Paradox are upholding us to their rules, and they state "no Nazis." Either that gets cleared up once and for all in a way that we can ALL agree is "the GNR is not Nazis", or it's just going to continue on endlessly. With that, i'm done. I'd like to leave this situation alone since, frankly, it's just getting nastier by the minute and went way out of control. I do apologize for your lack of fun, Dr. Volt, but you're not the only one here having problems, and this situation's a two way street. I'll end this by stating that I hope it can be resolved with a happy ending for everybody. We're all here for fun after all, aren't we? :(